


A Night Like This

by valenstyne



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sex as coping mechanism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiga’s had a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Like This

It’s been a very bad night. Very, very bad.

Saiga has never been more grateful for Kakei’s willingness to wait up for him, because returning to a dark, silent apartment tonight would have been more than he could take. Kakei looks him over knowingly and gets up from the bed to wrap Saiga in his arms. Saiga squeezes him tightly, glad to feel him warm and solid and thrumming with life. Kakei doesn’t ask if he’s all right or bother with comforting banalities, just pulls him down for a kiss that’s hot and wet and steals Saiga’s breath even after they pull apart.

“Hey,” Saiga forces out, pressing his mouth against Kakei’s neck and tugging at the pajama top until he gets his hands under it, needing to feel skin. His whole body is burning with desire and something more like desperation and he moves his hand down, rubs until Kakei hardens under his fingers. “Hey, can I suck you off?”

“Mm, would I say no?” Kakei moves out of Saiga’s grip long enough to shed his pajamas entirely, steps backwards to lean against the wall. Saiga drops to his knees, licks the tip of Kakei’s erection, his heart pounding in his ears. He needs this, more than he’s comfortable admitting, and he shouldn’t need it so much, shouldn’t be in this state, he’s an adult and he should be able to handle anything that his job throws at him by now, but sometimes— 

He forces thoughts of earlier tonight to the back of his mind, concentrates on here and now, Kakei’s hands on his head and cock in his mouth, sliding across his bottom lip and hitting the back of his throat, just where he likes it. It’s a relief not to be talking—he’s done too much talking tonight, none of it about anything good, and he needs something in his mouth other than words. If he doesn’t get out of his own head for a while he’s going to fall apart. He reaches down with one hand to rub himself through his jeans, works his tongue until Kakei makes a soft noise and curls his fingers in Saiga’s hair, hitching his hips forwards. He’s saying something, but it takes Saiga a moment to make it out. 

“…pretty. You’re so pretty on your knees.”

Saiga moans, knowing Kakei will feel the sound, grinds his hips against the heel of his hand. He’s aching, but he wants to make Kakei come first, wants that familiar taste in his mouth. He takes Kakei in deeper, as deep as he can, inhales the scent of his skin, lets it drown out the panic that’s been choking him for hours. He clutches Kakei’s hip with his free hand, anchoring himself with warm skin and the sharp angle of bone, because the world has been not-quite-steady under him all night and he needs something to hold on to. 

“So pretty,” Kakei says again, the fingers of one hand sliding over the back of Saiga’s neck, breathing unevenly in that way that means he’s close. “So good. And all mine.”

Yes, Saiga thinks, yours, and he quickens his rhythm, feels Kakei tremble, hears him catch his breath sharply as he pushes his hips forwards and comes, hot and bitter over the back of Saiga’s tongue. Saiga swallows around him, takes everything, letting it fill the cracks and soothe the rawness left by the night. 

Once Kakei is done, Saiga sinks back on his heels, so hard it hurts but needing to catch his breath, and then Kakei is scrabbling at his shoulders, whispering “Up, up.” Saiga gets unsteadily to his feet and Kakei pulls him close, reaches inside his jeans, and after a couple of graceless thrusts into Kakei’s hand he comes, the world going white around him, his whole body shaking, and all he can do is cling to Kakei and ride it out.

When he can think again, Saiga says hoarsely, “Needed that.”

“I can tell,” Kakei murmurs.

“Tonight was—” Saiga takes a deep, shuddering breath. “You know, right? What—what happened?”

“I do.” 

“Good, because I’m not sure I— It was so bad. All that blood, and the poor kid— Nobody should have to feel like that.” Saiga isn’t even sure what he’s saying, just that words are slipping out faster than he can put them together in proper sentences. “And then—then I thought, you know, what if, what if I lost somebody that way, what if you were—” He breaks off, the thought too awful to put into words.

“Shh.” Kakei rubs his back in slow, soothing circles. “I’m not going anywhere. I wouldn’t leave you behind for the world.” He pauses, then adds, “Not when you can do things like that with your mouth.”

Saiga smiles for the first time that night, the tension in his chest beginning to subside. “Good to know I have my uses.”

“Oh yes, you do.” Kakei kisses him lightly. “We should probably take a shower before we go to bed, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Saiga says. He’s home and safe and with someone who loves him. 

It’s been a bad night. But it’s getting better.


End file.
